


Ups and Downs

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba Seragaki never believed in his wildest dreams that he would make it this far in life, considering his not-so-great track record and his grades. So it came as a great surprise to him when he was accepted into the prestigious Platinum Jail. What adventures will await our protagonist as he struggles through stress, temptation and love...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ups and Downs

15-year-old Aoba Seragaki was nervous.

No. That's an understatement. He was so anxious he could probably pass out.

Today was his first day of high school; Platinum Jail High School to be exact. A prestigious all-boys school and one of the highest ranking schools of its kind on the island of Midorijima. When Aoba and his grandmother filled out the application form, they both were skeptical about his chances of getting in.

So it came as a great shock when they got the letter saying he did. Aoba was delighted when he heard the news and had cried tears of joy.

Now, looking at himself in the cream uniform in the mirror, clutching his envelope tightly, he wasn't so sure if this was the right place for him to be. Usually it was only the children of higher class families who got in. How could he, an ordinary commoner from the Old Residents District, compare to all of them? Would he make any friends? Would he fit in...?

"Aoba."

The raspy voice of his grandmother Tae brought him back to reality. Aoba hadn't realised that he had held his breath, so he relieved himself of that pressure on his lungs.

He was still really nervous though.

"Gran," he said in a shaky voice. "Do you think I'll-?"

"Of course you will!" Tae reassured firmly. "You're a smart lad, you really are. So don't go degrading yourself."

There she went again with her motivational speeches. Aoba couldn't help but smile. "

You're right," he sighs.

He takes a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"Shall we go?

"Hmmph! Not until you've eaten!"

Letting out a chuckle, he went to the kitchen and was greeted with the sweet smell of Tae's doughnuts.

His favourite.

Aoba licked his lips and reached out for one but was smacked rather hard by his grandmother.

"Ow! Gran!" he yelped, rubbing the back of his head to soothe the pain. "What was that for?"

A ridiculous question, but nonetheless Tae answered him with a swift, "Eat proper food first; you're as skinny as a matchstick!"

Aoba sighed. That was his Gran for you; sarcastic and firm. But he was extremely grateful for her presence. She was all he had left of his family after all. He couldn't imagine a life without her, but due to her old age, it was inevitable that she would leave him someday.

The soft 'clunk' of the plate of curry reminded Aoba not to think of thoughts of that nature. Just make the most of the time you have now, he thought as he satisfied his grumbling stomach.

After washing the dishes, he checked the time.

8:45

...What?!

Panicking, Aoba grabbed the bag and ran out the door.

"I'll see you later Gran!" he called.

"Wait! Don't forget to-" Tae started, but by then Aoba had already left. "-lock the door,” she sighed, rubbing her temples.

~*~

Luckily, Aoba wasn't late for the ceremony. In fact, he was early, which was a first.

The problem was this; he was an entire hour early, meaning he was alone in this gigantic white campus.

Well wasn’t this just great?

Aoba sighed. Of course he fucked up on his first day of high school. What else was new? Well. He had an hour to kill, so might as well get used to this place.

In front of him was a large, tower-like structure which had a blue sign with big, bold, white letters spelling “OVAL TOWER”. Two men (robots?) wearing creepy white outfits with matching masks were guarding its gates and were humming a strange tune.

On either side of the tower were more white buildings that seemed to serve no purpose other than simply being there. The amount of white in the school made it seem unnatural and it made Aoba feel sick in the stomach. He was pretty sure he could feel a headache coming on due to the guards' singing.

They seemed like the only people who could help him though, so he tentatively approached them.

"Um, excuse me-?" Aoba started.

The guards stopped humming and turned their heads towards him.

"And what do _you_ want?" the one on the right asked.

Coughing awkwardly, Aoba showed him the envelope. The guard gave it a glance before chuckling with his partner. 

"A newbie, eh?" the left one mused. "This should be fun, right Alpha?"

"Indeed, Beta," the man named Alpha agreed.

Alpha? Beta? These people had some pretty strange parents, that much was clear to Aoba. But he was more worried about what they meant by 'fun'.

"In any case," Beta (or was it Alpha? Damn, it's only been 2 seconds and he's already mixed them up) continued, snatching the envelope from Aoba's hand, "we should probably let you in, Aoba Seragaki."

"Eh? How did you-?"

"It's in our database," Alpha (?) explained.

Aoba gave them a skeptical look before he heard the creaking of the gates opening.

"Enjoy your stay!" they both said, gesturing for him to enter.

He looked back once more, to take in what felt like his last view of the outside world. This was it; he'd made it this far. Fingers crossed that he wouldn't screw this up.

Aoba took a deep breath and stepped through the gate.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work for DMMD so I apologise if there's any mischaracterisation. Thank you for reading!


End file.
